Twelve (character)
Twelve, or 12, is a Numberblock made of 12 blocks. She is voiced by Emma Tate. Appearance 12 has 10 white blocks and 2 orange blocks. She has also thin eyebrows, rectangular eyes, red limbs like 10, and has a pink thing on her wrist called her "array display" on her left hand, which looks like a rectangular watch. She is often arranged in a rectangle, which is her favorite shape. When 12 is in her 3-by-4 or 4-by-3 form, her 2 orange blocks are in the middle and 10 white blocks at the outside (a tall donut or a rectangle with a hole, 2 has said the second one on 12‘s debut episode). She first appears in her 3-by-4 form. When 12 is in her 2-by-6 or 1-by-12 form, her 2 orange blocks are on the 10 white blocks. When 12 is in her 6-by-2 or 12-by-1 form, her 2 orange blocks are next to the 10 white blocks. In her 6-by-2 form, her 2 orange blocks can be either on the left or right of the 10 white blocks, but in her 12-by-1 form, they can just be on the right. Fanart Designs * One design for 12 is orange like 2. She has pink eyelids and lips and lighter pink limbs. Four of her blocks are clocks. (Punchcar63's Twelve) * Another design for 12 is male, and resembles a chef. This design of 12 is like a fusion of 10 and 2. 12 also has a monocle and a timer/clock. (MomoDriller and Jaydob04's Twelve) * Another Design is where someone just simply stacked 2 onto 10. * Another design for 12 is as gray as magnesium foil with 3 eyelashes on each eye, blue pupils, and 12 limbs (just like 8 who has 8 limbs). He/She is somewhat called "Dodecablock". (SuperToysUniverse's design) *Another design for 12 is dark blue who has a clock and has square eyes. (TSRITW's design) *Another design of 12 is dark orange and has clocks on her body showing 3, 6, 9, and 12 o'clock. Her dodecagon shaped-eyes are on the sides of her head because there is a clock on her face. (Arifmetix's design) *Mr. Yokai's design is a yuki onna. Now. Yes, the blobs are now 15. *MDZ‘s Design is purple with dice spots (like 6 when she is tall). *PBS66Wikia's design is orange with a red border, red glasses, 4 legs and shoes, and is arranged 3x4. *Another design of 12 is green white brown clocks. Created by ALARM BOB OMB. Appearances * Twelve (Debut) * The Way of the Rectangle (Biggest Number) * Ride The Rays (Biggest Number) * Block Star (Biggest Number) * Thirteen (Doesn't Speak) * Fourteen * Tween Scenes ** Total: 7 (The first four appearance episodes are for her) Gallery DiaTwelve.png Fanart/Prototype Designs Image:Twelve.png| 's 12 Twelve-Jaydob04limbs.png| 's 12 12blobs.png| 's 12 9DE8619B-335E-46C2-97DD-AFE82A263380.png|MDZ’s 12 Numberblock 12 (3 Quarters View).png| 's 12 1B0648EB-12D4-49A6-8ACF-A23FF74E35F0.jpeg| 's 12 IMG_1547.JPG| 's 12 number 12.jpeg| 's 12 twevle.png|“Twevle” by 153D0B85-502A-4E0D-A62C-C58EB023296D.png| ’s 12 F468E374-BD0D-40DF-B3DE-6B4FCB0F98F5.jpeg|“Twelve with Rays” by 12.png| ’s 12 Trivia. * 12 is first female who is a multiple of 4. * 12 is first number voiced by Emma Tate. * 12's numeral means: ** 5 in Ternary. ** 6 in Quaternary. ** 8 in Senary. ** 10 in Octal. ** 14 in Duodecimal. *** In the duodecimal system, 12's numeral is 10 and is named "doe". ** 18 in Hexadecimal. *** In the hexadecimal system, 12's numeral is C. *In her debut episode, the thing on 12's wrist is her ‘array display’, where she can choose which rectangular array to form. She can be 1 by 12, 2 by 6, 3 by 4, 4 by 3, 6 by 2, or 12 by 1. Whenever she switches her blocks, she always says, "Switch!" Whenever she turns the shape (Example: 3 by 4 to 4 by 3), she says, "Turn!" *12 was heavily despised by and (probably others too), because she was nothing related to Time/The Start of Winter/Christmas. Battle even went far to say 12 was "based off of laziness", and like said, 12 was nothing related to the above. Category:Multiple Of 6 Numberblocks Category:Even Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 2 Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 3 Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 4 Numberblocks Category:Composite Numberblocks Category:Characters Category:Rectangle characters Category:Pentagonal Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 12 Numberblocks Category:Females Category:Numberblocks voiced by Emma Tate Category:Number Sixteen Category:Numberblocks Episodes